The Big Party
by Uber Biz
Summary: This is one monstrous cross-over with so many characters and genres that I couldn't possibly name them all in this little summary. Chapters are super-short and so far titled with who is in the small episode. Please RR!
1. Let's get This Party Started!

I'd like to make a quick note about this story. It does say in the summary that it's a super cross-over with many many different genres of characters, but I'd also like to say now that these first 12 chapters are super short, most only a few paragraphs long. I'm not sure if this is abusing the chapter option, but I couldn't see putting even two or three of my little episodes together in one "chapter."  I promise, even though these episodes are short and seemingly disconnected (well, ok so most of them will stay disconnected, but they're all at the same party), that there WILL be a plot, a solid plot coming soon! I've got a few more episodes to write and a bunch more characters to put in, but there will be a definite plot somewhere down the line. I'd also like to note quickly that I do not own any of these characters, except Biz, Abby, Red, and Dave, all of who are very real people in my life. Read and hopefully enjoy!

            "It was so nice of you to host this party, Biz," Jackie said.  "It was quite a feat to get all of this together."  Biz blushed and stared half SD at Jackie.

            "Oh, it was nothing!  I'd do anything for Jackie Chan!" she exclaimed.  Jackie half-smiled and looked around for Rowen.

            "Well, I'm going to, ah, go mingle, ok? Bye."  He expertly extricated himself from Biz's company and, although he didn't want to get too far from the talismans, made his way to the other side of the courtyard.  After forcing Valmont, Shandou and the Dark Hand into hiding and retrieving all twelve talismans, Section 13 decided to celebrate and display the talismans to the public to perhaps draw the Dark Hand out in the open so they can at last be put in jail.  The thing that they hadn't counted on was how many people would show up, heroes and villains alike.  Biz stared after Jackie until he disappeared into the throng and then turned back to Jack.

            "He's such a great hero," she said, still half SD.  Captain Jack Sparrow rolled his eyes and pulled Biz away from the talisman display case.

            "Let's go find something to eat, ok?  I'm starving."  Biz nodded and they walked over to the refreshment tables.  Jack scooped some punch spiked with rum and watched, very amused, as Dais ran from an SD Abby and Red chased Abby.  He shook his head and handed a cup to Biz.  "Well, that was odd," he commented.

            "Not really," Biz said.  She dropped the cup, though, as Rowen walked by and she immediately chased after him.

            "Hey!!" Jack cried as he chased after Biz.


	2. Looking around with Wily and Proto

            Dr. Wily shook his head and grabbed a cookie as he watched the two chase scenes.  Protoman scowled at the running teens.  "Those are the ones we have to get past to steal the talismans?  Pathetic."  He was going to continue his tirade but was cut short when he was plowed over by the white-haired warlord.

            "We are not pathetic!" Abby yelled as she trampled over him.  Red followed after the two.

            "So sorry, don't know what's come over them!"  Protoman struggled to his feet and scowled at Dr. Wily again.

            "So, do you see why we have to be careful?" Dr. Wily said to him, smirking smugly.  Proto leaned on the table and scanned the room for other potential problems.  He saw Uncle talking with Sage, Quackerjack and Megavolt riding around in toy fire engines, Gawl and Serena stuffing their faces at the buffet across the courtyard, and a host of other characters.  _Nothing we can't handle, or _I_ can't handle, Proto thought._


	3. Super Glomp Fest

            Jackie was skulking between other guests, hoping that Biz wouldn't notice him, at least not for a while, when a tall blue-haired man tripped over him.  They both dropped to the ground in a heap.  Biz was running too fast and tripped over the two guys, glomping Rowen in the process.  "Ro-chan! Eeee!! I finally caught you!"  Jack ran up and sweat dropped at the scene before him.  Jackie tried unsuccessfully to extricate himself from the tangle of arms and legs.  "Jackie-chan! And you, too!" Biz cried happily as she glomped him as well.

            Jack made a mushroom cloud sigh as he mumbled to himself.  Just then Dais crashed into Jack and they plopped to the ground.  Abby jumped onto the pile and glomped Dais.  Red ran up and sweat dropped as he helped Jack to his feet.  "Why do they do this to us?" Red asked.  Jack merely shrugged and they both gave a defeated sigh.  Abby looked up and saw Red standing there forlornly and then looked back to the struggling Dais.  Back and forth, back and forth, till finally her conscience got the better of her and she jumped up and glomped Jack.  Dais gave a relieved sigh and silently sneaked away.  Biz, on the other hand, saw Jack and immediately jumped to glomp him.

            "Eeee!!  It's my Captain Jack Sparrow!!"  Jackie and Rowen looked at each other, completely shocked.

            "Well, that's a first," Ro said to Jackie.

            "There's a first for everything," Jackie replied, smiling nervously.  "We should go before she notices us again."  Rowen nodded in agreement and the crawled off through the crowd.


	4. Uncle, Jade, Sage, and a Fire Engine

            "Duct tape you say?" Uncle asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  Jade looked back and forth between the two men as they talked.  Sage nodded gravely.

            "Yes, duct tape.  Or snow globes, and pink bows and sugar highed Rowen…"

            "I gotta write this stuff down," Jade said to herself, rubbing her hands connivingly.

            "Seems that you have a very big trouble with these girls." Uncle told him.

            "You can say that again."

            "Seems that you have a very big trouble with these girls.  And one more thing!!  Do something with your hair!"

            "It's not my fault!  It's the animators!!"

            "Get real, hairboy," Jade said to him.  "Let me do something with it!"  Sage screamed as he saw her pull out a flamethrower.

            "Don't come near me!!" he yelled.

            "You won't get away so easily!" she called out to him.  They ran through the crowd with Jade occasionally torching an innocent bystander.  Sage screamed again as he got run over by two toy fire engines.  They stopped and Quackerjack and Megavolt hopped off and grabbed the hoses and pointed them at Sage.  Jade caught up and torched Sage's hair.  He screamed again.

            "Ah!  Quick!  The water!  The water!" he yelled at Quackerjack and Megavolt.  They smiled evilly at Sage and instead of water, fire burst out of the hoses.  Jade looked at them, extremely confused.

            "Isn't a fire engine supposed to squirt water?"

            "Of course not!" Quackerjack explained.  "If it squirted water it would be called a water engine!"  Jade thought for a moment then shrugged.

            "Yup, I guess that makes sense…"  She walked off into the crowd, leaving Sage with the two insane villains.


	5. Turtles, Pokemon, and Digimon

            Raphael was walking through the crowd when he spotted Shredder.  Upon closer inspection, he saw that the villain had multi-colored stars and shapes on his helmet.  "Haha, what happened to you, Shred-head?" Raph laughed.  Shredder was going to lash out violently at him but instead, smiled slyly and pointed to where the entertainment was set up.

            "Oh, it was nothing, just the entertainment.  They're doing face painting and they got a little carried away."  Raph looked at Shredder skeptically, but made his way over to the stage.  As he walked past everyone, he saw that they all had strange shapes and pseudo-eyes drawn all over their faces.  Then he noticed who, or what, was on the stage.  It was a small, round, pink, creampuff type creature and it was singing the most soothing song he had ever heard.

            "Jiggally puufff… jiggaalllyyyy puuufff…"  Raph yawned and fell to the ground, sleeping soundly.

            "Now I know why they hired _us_," Tai commented to Joe, Agumon, and Gomamon.  "They've all fallen asleep!"

            "And it looks like someone played a little practical joke on all of them, too," Agumon said, pointing at all the sleeping people.  Everyone in the crowd had their faces drawn on in multi-colored felt tip markers.

            "That's the strangest thing I've ever seen," Joe said.  "Well, let's get this show on the road!"  The music started as they took their places on the stage, then Tai started singing.

            "I'm gonna sing a soooong!!  A song that will wake you up!  I'm gonna belt it out!!  Come on, it's time to get uuuuuuuuuuuup!!!!!"


	6. Jackie Chan, Sage, and the Fire Engine

            Jackie crawled through the crowd but stopped when he came to a bald man, who had been burnt to a crisp, twitching on the ground.  "Oh no!  What happened to you?" Jackie asked.  The man turned a twitching eye to look at Jackie.

            "Little girl…blowtorch…two fire engines…" the man whimpered.  Jackie looked around and saw Jade still swinging a blowtorch around and then he spotted the two fire engines being ridden by Quackerjack and Megavolt.  He stood up and waved at the fire engines.

            "Hey!  Over here!  I need some help over here!"  Quackerjack and Megavolt rushed over, grabbed the hoses, and pointed them at Sage again.  "Quick!  Water!  He needs water!"  The hoses squirted, once again, fire instead of water and Jackie stood there, watching the man burn again.  He looked at Quackerjack and Megavolt, confused.  "Isn't a fire engine supposed to squirt water?"

            "Of course not, silly!" Quackerjack answered.  "If it squirted water then it would be called a water engine!"  Jackie stared at them as they rode off, then he shrugged.

            "They right.  Makes sense to me."  And with that, returned to crawling through the crowd to avoid another run in with Biz.


	7. Bowser and Ash

            Bowser stomped through the crowd, everyone wisely staying out of his way.  He stopped by the buffet table and saw something whiz towards him.  Quick as lightning, he reached out a claw and caught a red and white sphere.  He examined it for a moment before a young kid wearing a vest and a red and white hat and holding a red electronic device ran up to him.

            "Whoa, you must be a really powerful pokemon!!" the kid said, staring at Bowser.

            "Pokemon?" Bowser wondered.  "First of all, I'm not a pokemon, besides the fact that I don't even know what a pokemon is.  Second, I'm an earthquake in a can, lightning in a bottle, the coolest guy this side of coolesville, the one and only, King Bowser!!"  Ash stood there gaping at Bowser.

            "Ha ha, nice to meet you, Bowser, I'm Ash and I'm going to be the greatest pokemon master ever!"  Bowser raised an eyebrow at this and smirked at Ash as he tossed back the pokeball.

            "Well kid, you have a lot to learn if you don't even know that I'm not a pokemon in the first place."  Ash ignored him and called out Bulbasaur.

            "C'mon, I challenge you to a battle!  Bulbasaur, vine-whip, now!"  Bowser rolled his eyes as the little blue and green pokemon slapped his vines on his arm.

            "Oh come now, that's just pathetic."  And with that, Bowser breathed a fireball at Bulbasaur and Ash, leaving them both charred, and walked away.  "Stupid kids.  I hate kids," Bowser muttered to himself.

            Ash mweeped and collapsed, foot twitching.  "I guess we have to train more, huh Bulbasaur?" he said before he crumbled to ash.


	8. Team Rocket and Age of Empires

            The buffet table was surprisingly devoid of people wandering by, and a hand reached up from under the table and grabbed a plate of mini sandwiches.  "Jessie, why are we hiding under here?  The food is free, we don't have to steal it," James whined.  Jesse stared at him blankly then slapped him.

            "I knew that!  We have to stay in practice after all, don't we?" she tried to cover up her stupidity.  They both emerged from under the table and stood behind it, stuffing their faces.  They stopped, though, as a heavy cavalry archer came riding by.

            "Wololo," he said in a husky voice before moving on again.  Jessie and James stared open-mouthed at him until he was out of sight, then immediately went back to eating.

            They stopped and stared again as a hand cannoneer came by and asked, "Roggan?"  James managed to point in the direction the heavy cavalry archer had gone.  The hand cannoneer nodded in thanks and went on his way.  Team rocket shook their heads and went back to eating.

            "This is an extremely weird party," Jessie commented.  James merely nodded his head in agreement.


	9. Gawl, Serena, and Uncle

            Gawl had wandered over to the buffet table and saw that there was a line of Italian food, spaghetti, lasagna, and meatballs.  "Ooh!  Meatballs!  I love meatballs!"  He looked around, then made a grab for one, but then it screamed.

            "Hey!  That's my hair you, you…" The meatball rose into the air, and Gawl saw that it really was someone's hair.

            "You what?" he challenged.  "If your hair didn't look like meatballs…"

            "Are you calling me a meatball head??" Serena screamed at him.

            "Well, if the shoe fits," he said, grinning stupidly at her.  Serena pushed Gawl's head into the platter of lasagna.

            "Take that you, you…"

            "You what?" he asked again, throwing the bowl of spaghetti at her.

            "Ohh, I don't even know you and you're making me so mad!"  Serena then proceeded to dump the bowl of punch onto his head.

            "Me making you mad?  You're the crazy one who has meatballs for a hair style!" Gawl retorted, chucking some of the real meatballs at her.

            "That does it!" Serena yelled, her eyes getting all flamey.  She bashed him into the ground, stomping him as well. (Anime style, of course ^_^).

            "Ow, ow, hey, stop that!  At least the food matches your ensemble!"  Gawl managed to wriggle free and sprinted into the crowd in an attempt to get away.

            "Not so fast, mister!"  Serena sprinted after him, yelling the whole time, going on about how she wasn't a meatball head.  She caught up when Gawl tripped over Uncle and she swiftly pulled out her Spiral Heart Wand and bashed Gawl over the head, giving him a nice set of spiral eyes.  "That'll teach you!"  She then stormed off to get cleaned up.  Uncle gave Gawl a two-fingered slap.

            "She give you such a whoopin'!"  Gawl just stared googly eyed at the old man.  "And one more thing!"  With that, Uncle slapped him again and walked off.


	10. Link and Protoman

            Link, surprisingly, was hanging around the liquor cabinet, donated by Club 64 courtesy of Toad.  Two whole bottles of scotch were empty and he was working on a bottle of gin.  Uncle walked over and whapped Link.

            "Too much to drink is not good for you!" Uncle reprimanded him.

            "But izz soo good, makz me feel happee!"  Uncle whapped Link again before he walked away.

            "Aiyah…"  Link watched him go, then turned and walked the other way.

            Meanwhile, Protoman was making his rounds of the party grounds and was just going past the talismans when he noticed a wobbling green-clad figure coming towards him.  "Someone's been having too much to drink," Proto mumbled to himself, turning back to the talismans.  To his surprise, though, the green-clad figure came right up and leaned on his shoulder.

            "Heyas, howz it goin, eh??…Great party, dontcha think?" Link said drunkenly.  Proto scowled disgustedly and peeled himself away from Link.

            "Yeah, great," Proto mumbled.  Before he could get away though, Link whacked him over the head with his broad sword.

            "I dub thee sir duke in the butt!" Link said as Protoman fell to the ground, unconscious.  "Oooh, pretty stone thingies…they all have animals," Link said wonderingly before he stumbled back into the crowd.


	11. Gourmet Guy and Coconaut

            A wave in the crowd could be seen, everyone parting and making a path for someone.  Not just anyone, though: it was a huge shy guy.  Not just any shy guy, it was Gourmet Guy.  He stopped and looked down at a small little blue creature that sort of resembled a coconut with feet and a sailor's cap.

            "Oh, hello there little guy," Gourmet Guy said to it, "who are you?"

            "I'm Coconaut," the little creature said in a high-pitched voice.  "And who are you?"

            "Oh, everyone calls me Gourmet Guy.  I don't know why.  I'm just a regular food-loving shy guy."

            "Oh, well, nice to meet you!  Where are you going?"

            "Well, I'm looking for the buffet table, I was wondering if you could help me."  Coconaut nodded happily.  "Alright.  Is it that way?" Gourmet Guy asked, pointing to the right.  Coconaut held up a sign with a big red X on it and a buzzing noise came from somewhere.  "Oh, well, how about that way?" he asked, pointing to the left.  Coconaut smiled and held up a sign with a big blue circle.

            "Coconaut!" Coconaut said cheerfully.

            "Oh!  Thank you so much!"  Gourmet Guy thanked Coconaut and went on his way, Coconaut waving goodbye as he left.


	12. Marth, Captain Falcon, and Yoshi

            Marth was on the opposite side of the courtyard that Link had started on, and like the green-clad Hylian, had been drinking way too much for his own good.  It was all on account of Kenshin winning the Annual Pretty Boy Contest.  Marth and Link had always been rivals and always came up first and second.  But this year, Kenshin, one of the newer contestants, beat their pants off.  The judges fell in love with the red-headed Batousai the first time he walked down that runway.  And so in result, the old rivals were drowning their sorrows with the complimentary booze.

            Captain Falcon, in the meantime, was socializing with Yoshi…although he was spending more time trying to figure out what the little green dinosaur was saying than actually having a conversation.  He found an escape as he saw Marth wobbling towards them.  "Ah, Marth!  Come and join *me* at this lovely buffet table."  Marth came over and nearly tripped on Yoshi, who glared at him angrily.

            "Ohhh, yeezz… food izz goood…My likes food.." Marth drawled drunkenly, and suddenly Captain Falcon didn't think inviting Marth over was such a hot idea.  He started to edge away slowly, but it was too late.  Marth had raised up his sword and konked Captain Falcon right in the head, proclaiming, "I dub thee sir duke in the butt!"  Falcon dropped like a stone, but Marth, taking no notice, grabbed a pastry and weaved his way back into the crowd, dubbing random people.

            Alone with the Captain who had snubbed him for some drunken pretty boy, Yoshi stomped Falcon, licked up all the fruit on the table, then stalked off into the madding crowd.


End file.
